Jumping In
by AthenaIceGoddess
Summary: This is my take on what I would like to happen when the fifth season starts Sept.25. When a serial killer is on the loose, Woody and Jordan must put aside their differences to take him down. Ch7 up!Woody's POV R&r, or I won't continue
1. Chapter 1

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title: Jumping In

Spoiler: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I wuold be writing fanfiction?

Author's Note: This is my first CJ fanfic, so be make sure you r&r to tell me if it was great, horrible, want more... I can't tell if you don't review!

Chapter 1

I'm gone

It had been three and a half months since Woody was shot. Three and a half months since Woody threw Jordan out of his hospital room, thinking her profession of love was nothing but pity. He was back on the job, and Jordan dreaded the day she would have to work with him again.

She still remembered the blind panic she had felt when the hospital had called her to tell her he had been shot with startling clarity. All she could think was that she couldn't lose him. So she drove as fast as she could, making it to the hospital in record time.

"Get out." Woody's harsh words had hit her square in the chest. How could he think what she said was out of pity? Apparently he didn't know her as well as she had thought. She had listened, for once in her life, stopping only to look at him, letting him see the naked pain on her face.

"He wants me out of his life? Fine. I'm gone." She had snapped vindicatively when Lilly asked her what was wrong. She left the hospital, and as per his wishes, she didn't come back.

Jordan threw herself into her work like never before, impressing even Sloakum with her newfound dedication. She was at the morgue at 6:30, and rarely left before nine. Of course, the steady stream of homicides that had been plauging Boston helped.

The latest one was quite a mystery. A woman was found naked, blindfolded and gagged in the park, but with no signs of rape. There was only the symbol of a cross burned into her back, and that wasn't what had killed her. To top it all off, no one had been able to identify her.

Hopefully, autopsy results would shed some light.

"Hey, luv." Nigel said from behind Jordan, pulling her out of her reverie. "Hey, Nig. Are the results on the Jane Doe in yet?" she asked, running a hand through her messy brown hair.

"Voila!" He handed her a folder and say down beside her while she read it over. "Rape kit's clean, no clue to the identity of the attacker. Organ failure indicative of... Hemlock poisoning?" She asked, surprised, looking at the brit.

He nodded. "That has to have some significance with the cross burned into her back. Maybe some cult ceremony gone wrong?" He mused. "Really wrong. Who's the head detective on the case, now that Sanchez is out of commission?" Jordan asked.

Talia Sanchez was the first one on the scene. She was six months pregnant, and had gone into early labor at the crime scene. She had been rushed to the hospital, but luckily the doctors had been able to save the baby. Now she was on bed rest, and unable to continue work on the case.

"Woody." Nigel said, giving her a sideways look. All of her friends at the morgue knew what Woody had done to Jordan, thanks to Lilly. "Have you spoken to him yet?" Jordan snorted. "What for? He's made his feelings quite clear. I'm glad he's back on the job, though." Nigel frowned at her.

"Jordan, while I certaily don't agree with what the detective did and said, he can hardly be held accountable for his actions. He was fresh out of surgery and still woozy from the painkillers! It's painfully obvious that- Ah, detective Hoyt. Speak of the devil." Jordan's head snapped up at the mention of his name, and sure enough, the tall, handsome detective was walking over to them, armed with his cane.

"Nig! I haven't seen you around. How've you been?" He shook hands with Nigel, ignoring Jordan completely.

"That might be because _you_ haven't been around, mate. Are you here for the autopsy results? Because Jordan has them and I have to run." He said, taking off. _Thanks, Nig._ Jordan thought, annoyed.

"Here they are, detective." She said stiffly, handing over the documents. "Thank you, doctor." He replied, and turned to leave. Jordan couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're looking much better. How long are you going to have to use that?" She asked, pointing her chin at his cane. For a minute, she thought he was going to walk away, but he turned, looking slightly irritated.

"Why? So you can send me a 'get well soon' card? Forget it, Jordan. I don't want your pity or well wishes. Just leave me alone unless you have something for me pertaining to the case." He started to walk away, but there was no way Jordan was letting him get away with _that_.

"No, detective _asshole_, I don't want to send you a damn card. I was wondering, _as a friend, _since you've made your feelings crystal clear, when you would be walking on your own again. But never mind. I don't care." She spun on her heel and headed into her office.

Before she could sit down, her office door opened and slammed shut. Woody stood in the cramped office, looking like a bull who's seen red.

"You've never cared, so why should you start now? I want to know why you said what you said to me before I went into surgery."

To her horror, Jordan could feel tears prickling behind her eyelids. "Why? You're so convinced it was pity that it must have been. You're the detective, you're always right. Now ger out of my office. I have work to do." _Before I start crying._ She added mentally, sitting down and keeping her eyes down so he wouldn't see her cry.

He saw the dismissal for what it was and stormed out of the building.

Jordan covered her face with her hands and rubbed up and down willing the tears to go away.

"Jordan? Was that Woody I just saw leaving-oh." Lilly walked into the room, just as Jordan lost the battle. Hot, angry tears coursed down her cheeks as Lilly pulled her into a hug.

"He didn't mean it, Jordan. He loves you! Although he sure has a rotten way of showing it." She muttered, as Jordan cried silently on her shoulder. "Loves, right! That's why he seems to delight in making me cry. God, I'm a idiot. I should have just kept my mouth shut." Jordan pulled away, wiping her wet face with a kleenex.

"You just have to give him time, Jordan. He's going through a difficult time in his life. You just have to be patient, he'll come around." Lilly said.

"No, Lilly, he won't. If he wants me out of his life, I'm gone.I know when to back off" Jordan said, shuffling papers around on her desk. She certainly wasn't going to follow him around like a lovesick fool.

Lilly looked at her uncertainly, and opened her mouth to protest. " Don't worry, I'm fine with it. Don't really have time for romance anyway, do we? Sloakum's loving working us into the ground." Jordan interrupted, grinning. "I really miss Garrett." Lilly sighed. "Being Sloakum's glorified secretary wasn't what I had in mind when I came to work here."

Jordan's grim vanished, to be replaced with a look of stubborn resolve. "Don't worry, I'm working overtime on Garrett's investigation. Hopefully, Sloakum's just a passing annoyance. We'll be able to kick him to the curb by the new year!"

At least, that was the plan.

**A/N: So, how was it? If I've made any mistakes, feel free to correct them. Review, please!**

**Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Author's Note: This is my first CJ fanfic, so be make sure you r&r to tell me if it was great, horrible, want more... I can't tell if you don't review!

Chapter 2

Unforgiven

Woody tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. He was haunted by the tears he had seen in Jordan's eyes before she turned away. Jordan crying was one thing, but Jordan crying over _him_? Maybe he was wrong about what she said. Maybe she did really mean it...

No way. If she did, she would have said it sooner, like when he gave her the ring last year. He was ready and willing to spend the rest of his life with her, but she wasn't ready. Now he saw that she just didn't see him that way, and he couldn't deal with just being 'friends' with her anymore.

"Damnit!" He hissed. Of all the women in Boston, he had to fall in love with Jordan. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight, so he got up to review the autopsy report of the Jane Doe found in the park two days ago.

He made a cup of coffee and settled comfortably on his couch, and read through the file. Most of it was basic, female, 30, 5'8, 120. Never had kids, good teeth. The details of the murder, cross symbol burned into the vic's back, hemlock poisoning, bound and gagged, brought a nagging memory to the back of his mind.

He sat bolt upright when he remembered. Ten years ago, a woman was found in the same situation. Murdered, with the symbol of a cross burned into her back, dead of hemlock poisoning. That one was a prostitute,and the killer was never caught.

Woody had to get this information down to the precinct. A serial killer might be on the loose.

Twenty minutes later, Woody was walking into the precinct. "I need to speak to the chief." He told the secretary, a thin, 20something blond, who paged him immediately. "Sir, detective Hoyt is here. He says he needs to talk to you." She said into the intercom.

"It's about the Jane Doe murder." Woody said impatiently. "About the Jae Doe murder." She finished, and the chief said he'd let him in. Woody went into Chief Johnson's office and waited for the chief to ackknowledge him.

"Yes, detective?" Johnson asked, clearly occupied with 'more important' things. Well, not for long. "Sir, you're familiar with the Jane Doe murder?"

"Yes. She was found in the park two days ago." Woody nodded. "Uh huh. Well, I was reading over the autopsy report, and the details brought to mind an unsolved murder that happnened a few years ago. Jane Doe, found bound and gagged in the park, with a cross burned into her back. Cause of death was hemlock poisoning." He said, pleased with himself.

That information perked Johnson right up. "I should have made that connection. We could have a serial killer on our hands. I suggest you work with that bright young Dr. Cavanaugh." He said, much to Woody's chagrin.

"Is that an order, boss?" He asked. "Does it have to be?" Woody's good mood vanished. "No, chief. I'll get on it." he left the precinct and went back to his apartment, dreading having to go to the morgue in the morning after his and Jordan's argument.

Woody walked into the morgue early the next morning, knowing right where to find Jordan. Finishing up an autopsy from what looked to be a car accident victim.

He cleared his throat, trying not to dwell on how beautiful she looked even in bulky scrubs. She started, obviously not expecting him to be standing there, her expression guarded.

"Detective. What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling off her gloves and getting the new guy to untie her scrub top. His heart did that thing where it jumped up into his throat and then plummeted to his toes when he saw the slim little t shirt she was wearing.

_Wake up, Woody. You're swearing off Jordan._ He thought, dragging his eyes back up to her face. "I have some questions about a murder committed a few years ago, and I was hoping you could help me."

She sighed. "Yeah, sure. You have a name?" Woody couldn't help smiling. "Woody Hoyt." She clenched her jaw to keep from smiling back. This was going to be difficult. "No, on the victim." She replied, pulling off her scrub pants to reveal a pair of worn jeans.

"No, she was a Jane Doe. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but since you're going to be working with me on this- if you want, you don't have to- I think you need to know. There are a lot of similarities between the Jane Doe murder you autopsied two days ago, and the one I'm asking about now."

"Such as?" Jordan asked, her interest perked at the chance to help solve an old mystery. "The cross, hemlock poisoning. The general position of the body and where it was found."

"That sounds like more than a lot. That sounds like there's definately a serial killer out there. But why did he choose the two Jane Does? Maybe they frequented the same spots..." Jordan mused.

"That's what we're trying to find out. I could use your help, I'm swamped with cases." Woody asked, hoping- even though he had no right to- that she would say yes. Luck was with him.

"Yeah, sure. I have some free time in the evenings, I could do some digging then." She offered, and Woody fought down a surge of happiness. He didn't want happiness with her anymore, he wanted...

_Oh, hell. I can't even pretend..._ "Good. Well, I'll see you later, then." He said, walking away before he could do something stupid, like ask her to meet him later. Although she would probably laugh in his face.

_I've really screwed up this time, _Was all he could think as he left the morgue. He loved her, and any chance he could have had with her was gone.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this is so short, but I've been so busy lately. Thanks to my fellow goddess Keridwen89 for the spellings, and thanks again for all the lovely reviews! keep it up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Author's Note: This is my first CJ fanfic, so be make sure you r&r to tell me if it was great, horrible, want more... I can't tell if you don't review!

Chapter 3

I Hope you're Happy

That evening, Jordan made good on her promise to do some digging into the Jane Doe's backgrounds. She left early, promping Slokum to mutter 'I knew it wouldn't last...' under his breath as she left the morgue. hey, it wasn't as if she didn't have all of her work done. There was nothing left for her to do.

Armed with the two Jane Doe's photos, she headed for the slums of Boston, where most of the hookers hung out. Luck was with her, it seemed. There were seven or eight of the women of questionable virtue working the street corner she stopped at.

Hopping out of her car and pulling on a pair of woolly gloves, Jordan targeted a young- very young, she couldn't have been more than 17- brunette in a leather micro mini, and walked over.

"How you doing?" Jordan asked, smiling and trying to be friendly. The brunette just stared sullenly at her and took a drag on her cigarette.

" I usually don't do women, but you're cute, so I'll make an exception. Fifty for a-" Jordan shook her head, wondering what made this lady take up this particualr profession, and wondering how long it would take before she ended up in the morgue.

"That's not what I'm here for. I was wondering if you know either of these girls?" She held up the photographs, but the girl shook her head and ran down the street.

"Guess not." Jordan muttered, going up to the next woman, an aging redhead with a huge bust and long legs.

"I'm not a cop, Girl Scout's honor. I was just wondering if you've seen these two girls." The redhead squinted to get a better look, but also shook her head, making her chandelier earrings jingle like bells.

"Nah, sorry." The redhead looked around. "Hey, honey. You lookin' for a good time?" The hooker purred, sidling up to a business man with greying hair. Jordan shook her head and moved on.

Five prostitues and a half hour later, Jordan was no closer to doscovering the Jane Doe's identities, but she refused to quit until she had the information she needed. There was one left on the street, a blonde who looked startlingly familiar to the unidentified women.

"Please tell me you know who these women are." Jordan said, wanting desperately to be out of the December air and curled up in her apartment with a cup of steaming hot coffee and a book.

The blonde did a double take when she saw the pictures. She looked at Jordan suspiciously. "What do you want with them?"

"So you know who they are?" Suddenly, Jordan wasn't cold anymore. "Could you tell me their names?"

The blonde stood there stubbornly until Jordan rolled her eyes and forked over a twenty. "That enough?" Jordan asked, annoyed. The blonde nodded and pocketed the money.

"Rain Stevens," She said nodding at the recent Jane Doe," And Terri Blanchez. Haven't seen 'em around in a while. What did they do?"

"Got themselves killed. Watch who you have sex with. Thanks." Jordan walked away, flipping open her cell. The blonde stared after her, mouth agape. _Good. Maybe that'll shake her up enough that she'll get a real job._ Jordan thought as she punched 1 on her speed dial.

"I've got the names, detective. Meet me at the morgue in fifteen minutes." Jordan clicked the phone shut before Woody could answer, and jumped into her car.

"You have names?" Woody asked, walking into Jordan's office. He pulled off his plaid scarf and dumped it unceremoniously on her desk, rubbing his bare hands together to return circulation to them.

"Yep. The recent Jane Doe's Rain Stevens, and the older case is Terri Blanchez. Now all we have to do is find out where they frequented. Where do hookers usually hang out?" Jordan asked.

Woody shrugged out of his heavy jacket, making Jordan's mouth go dry when she saw how good he looked in the simple black turtleneck and dark jeans. The outfit showcased his lean, muscular body and made his bright blue eyes pop out.

_Damn him! We could be together right now, but no. He had to realize he liked me as a friend right when I realized I was in love with him._ Jordan thought miserably, trying to look like he didn't effect her. She was sure her acting skills were less then Oscar worthy.

"It isn't where hookers in general hang that we have to check out. It's where these particular ones went that we need to look into." Woody said, looking impatiently at the door, as if he was missing something important.

"Why so impatient? Got a hot date or something?" Jordan quipped lightly, but she sincerely hoped that he didn't. It was a friday, and if he was going out on a date on _their_ night, it meant that he had definately moved on. And Jordan didn't know if she could deal with knowing he was out there, kissing some other woman good night, when it was her he should be kissing.

"What if I did? Why would it matter to you, Jordan?" He snapped back, a hint of bitterness coloring his tone. Or was she imagining it? He was so hard to read these days. If he was bitter, that would mean that he still... But no. He'd made himself clear. She would too.

"It wouldn't, detective. You can date whoever you want, hell, date Lily for all I care! I've moved on. It's about time you did too. Now, if we're finished here, I have to be here early tomorrow morning." She crossed her arms and waited for his answer. A flash of hurt crossed his face before he put on a mask.

"That's good to know, Jordan. I hope you're happy, cause I sure am. Thanks for the information. I'll call you if it amounts to anything, but don't hold your breath. Good night." He snapped.

"I trust you know your way out?Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." She replied, blood boiling with anger as she shoved past him, heading for the door, back straight as a board with pride.

Anger was good. If she was angry, she wouldn't feel the hurt and grief that was eating her up inside like a disease. That's what love was. A disease. And in Jordan's case, there was only one cure. She would file the transfer papers after this case was wrapped up, maybe head to Philadelphia. It would be tough leaving her friends, but she needed to leave.

**Next chapter: The press gets wind that there's a serial killer, just as two more bodies end up in the morgue. **


	4. Chapter 4

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 4

Woody walked into the precinct early the next morning, into a flurry of activity. The office looked like a disaster zone, people milling around everywhere, talking on phones and shuffling paperwork. He looked around, wondering what had everyone in Homicide all worked up. The harried looking secretary spotted Woody and waved him over to her desk.

"Johnson wants to see you in his office, ASAP. He looked really mad." She said, giving him a sympathetic look. Woody rolled his eyes. His week was getting better and better. "Couldn't you just pretend you didn't see me? I'm feeling a little under the weather right now." He weedled, but she just shook her head.

"No can do, detective. You should get in there before his mood gets even worse." She advised, looking down to the stack of paperwork already covering her desk and muttering something he couldn't hear.

Sighing, Woody walked over to the chief's door and rapped it with his knuckles. "Enter." The chief's gruff voice answered._ Do I have to?_ Woody thought, thinking about what would have the chief mad at him this time. He entered the office.

"Close the door." He ordered, and Woody reluctantly closed the door, his only means of escape if the chief was REALLY mad. The annoyance was visible in the chief's eyes as the detective sat down and waited for the yelling to start.

"Detective Hoyt, how did the press find out about the Jane Doe murders? And how do they know about our speculation that we might have a prostitute targeting serial killer on our hands?" His voice was deadly calm.

Woody held up his hands. "Don't look at me, Chief. I haven't even seen a reporter yet. And the Jane Does aren't Jabe Does anymore. Their names are Rain Stevens and Terri Blanchez. Jordan found out last night." He explained, feeling a surge of pride he tried to hide at Jordan's sleuthing skills.

Jordan. Her admission that she had moved on just proved that she didn't love him, she just felt bad that he might e a cripple. Who would want a cripple? Little did she know that he would make a full recovery. He was right to turn her away at the hospital, he now knew. He would move on, start dating again after Christmas and he got rid of his bothersome cane.

The chief looked up st the mention of Jordan's name. "Could miss Cavanaugh have leaked the information to the press? She's a bit of a loose cannon, from what I've heard." Woody shook his head adamantly, automatically coming to Jordan's defense. "No way. Jordan would never do that. She's a loose cannon, but she would never betray a case like that."

Chief Johnson gave Hoyt the fish eye. "Is there something going on between you and this doctor? Because if there is..." He left the sentence unfinished, knowing that Woody knew what would happen. Shaking his head, Woody shifted in the chair.

"No, sir. Never has been, and never will be. We fight like cats and dogs." The chief just smiled. "That's the way the best ones always are. My wife and I were like that, until we realized we were perfect for one another. Dispite what you say, you twp have known each other for quite a while. Maybe-"

"No, sir." Woody said firmly. "It would ever happen." Johnson shrugged. "Well, anyway. There's been two more bodies found in the park. One is a blonde, same MO as the others, but the other one is a brunette, a scientist by the clothes and ID we found near the body. You have to meet the ME there right now. Get to work on finding that killer, detective. The body count is rising."

Woody stood up. "Yes, sir." He left the office and the precinct, heading for the park with a sense of foreboding heavy in his stomach. He really didn't want to see Jordan, not right now, after their fight last night. He would just have to be professional. He could do that.

When he got to the murder scene, she was already bent over the first body, the blonde, speaking dispassionately into her tape recorder. She looked up at him as he approached, but quickly returned to her note taking, ignoring his presence behind her.

"Female, blonde, looks to be in her early to mid twenties, cross symbol burnt into her back. No external injuries that would lead to death." She straightened up and headed over to the second victim with a grim look on her beautiful face.

Woody almost did a double take when he saw the victim's face. Golden eyes, brown hair, small mole on the right side of a full mouth, she could have been Jordan's sister. JOrdan didn't seem to notice though, as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves and started her preliminary examination of the body.

"This one dosen't fit the profile of his former victims. He killed her second, maybe two, two and a half hours after the first murder, and brought her here alive. Looks like he killed her over there and dragged the body over here. But why?" She asked, chewing her lip.

"Why don't you leave that to the cops on the investigation?" Woody suggested. She turned to him, a smirk on her face. "Oh, yeah. You guys are doing a great job tracking down the killer." She snapped, whirling around and heading to the van as the victims were zipped into body bags and loaded on.

Bug looked at her quizically as she slammed the door, but Woody saw her shake her head as she started up the engine and pulled out.

Woody pulled on his own pair of gloves and looked at the brunette's identification, a key card used to get into a lot of the labs in Boston. Her name was Mary Richards, and she was thirty. She worked at PanTech, a pharmeceutical company specializing in botanical medicines and research.

PanTech would be his first destination, after next of kin were notified.

**Next chapter: Jordan discovers something interesting during her autopsy of Mary Richards, and finds something in her apartment that shouldn't be there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 4

Jordan slammed the door of the van and jammed the key in the ignition, and was about to turn it on when a hand enveloped her own. She turned her head and Bug squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"What did he say this time?" He asked, letting her start the engine. She just shook her head. "He is such a creep! You know what he told me?" Bug shook his head, trying to hide his amusment. The only person Jordan ever got this angry at was Woody. It was just a matter of time before they gave up the dance they were doing and realized they were perfect for one another.

"I was just trying to help, and he blew me off! Again! This is the last time I offer my assistance to that... ugh!" She gritted her teeth and concentrated on driving, before she ended up crashing. He was hardly worth getting killed for.

Twenty minutes later, jordan pulled into the morgue. They took the body into trace, and began the autopsy without any further ado.

"What's that in her hand?" Bug asked, pointing to Mary's clenched hand. It looked like she was holding something, and Jordan slowly opened her hand. A small piece of paper was folded there, and Jordan opened it.

"Well, that's unexpected." Jordan said, looking up at Bug with an unreadable expression. "What does it say?"He asked. She handed it over, and he scanned it. "'Jordan Cavanaugh'. What do you think this means? Do you know her?" Bug asked, but Jordan shook her head no. "Never seen her in my life."

Bug frowned. "But why would she have a piece if paper in her hand, if you didn't know her? It dosen't make any sense. Jordan, you don't think maybe she took it off of the killer in the struggle?" Jordan didn't want to think about what that meant if it was true, so she grabbed a kit to analyse the paper. Maybe they would get lucky and there would be a finger print.

"Only one way to find out." She said, starting the analysis.

It was after eleven when Jordan finally got home. It seemed everyone picked that day to die, and body after body rolled through the morgue. Car accidents, a suicide, hit and run, food poisoning, even a victim of electrical shock. She was exhausted when she walked down the hall to her apartment, but her energy level spiked when she saw her door slightly ajar.

"I know I locked that before I left this morning." She said, pulling out her cell phone and calling the first person that sprang to mind. "Hoyt." The familiar voice, sounding a lot thicker then normal, answered.

"Woody. It's Jordan. I think someone broke into my apartment." She said, slowly opening the door the door and stepping inside, being careful not to touch anything.

"What!" He was suddenly more awake. "Are you okay?" Jordan almost smiled at the concern in his voice, but she knew it was just his nature as a cop to be concerned, not the result of anything he had once felt for her.

"I'm fine, I just got home from the morgue. My door was open, but the place dosen't look disturbed from what I can see." She explained, entering her home with caution. There wasn't anything out of place, and nothing looked stolen, so she began to wonder if maybe she had just forgotten to close up that morning.

"I'll be right there. Don't go inside, ok?" Jordan grinned to herself as she moved around the apartment. "Wouldn't dream of it." Woody sighed on the other end of the line. "You're already inside, aren't you? Just don't- try not to touch anything before I get there."

"Will do." She replied, pausing as she saw something that wasn't on her coffee table that morning. A picture of her and Woody, taken just a few months before he was shot. They were slow dancing, looking as happy as they ever had.

"What th-" The call was disconnected as her phone was ripped out of her hand and thrown into the wall hard enough to shatter it. Gasping, she whirled around, but her assailant was wearing a black ski mask so she could't see his face.

"Um, hi. And you are?" She asked, swallowing her fear and hiding behind her smart ass mask. Jordan made a break for the open door, but the man lunged and caught her ankle in a vise grip. She hit the wood floor hard enough to make her see stars for a second.

"Slut. You're no different then the rest of them, sleeping with any man who comes along. The papers say that I'm a killer, but I'm just doing God's work, sending the sinners of this world into the bowels of hell!" The man hissed, anger evident in his voice as he sat on her back, tying her hands together.

"Righteous women sleep only with their husbands. Is that man your husband?" Jordan struggled, trying to shake him off.

"Newsflash, asshole, I've never slept with Woody! And speaking of the good detective, he should be getting here any minute, with a bunch of cops." The man, apparently the serial killer, just laughed.

"Doctor, by the time Detective Hoyt gets here, you'll be on your way to attone for your sins in the afterlife. I hope you haven't left anything unsaid, because you won't get a chance now." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Or maybe I won't cleanse you outright. Maybe I'll keep you alive to suffer as He did to pay for your sins!"

Jordan struggled with renewed vigor, but her captor just laughed and gagged her. "That won't help, so don't even-" The sound of the door down the hall opening cut him off.

"Jordan?" Woody called. "Woody!" she screamed as well as she could gagged. "I'll be back for you later, slut." The killer whispered, running for the fire escape.

"Jordan? Jordan!" Woody cried, running to her side and pulling the cloth out out of her mouth. She looked over at him, thankful he was there.

"He went down the fire escape! Go!" He hesitated. "I'm fine, just go!" He nodded, drawing his weapon and peeking down the fire escape. She heard him swear softly as tires squealed.

"He's gone." Woody said, kneeling down and untying her. She sat up and rubbed at her wrists where the rough rope had abraded her delicate skin. "He was in here when I came in. He broke my phone!" She said indignantly, then realized something. Woody lived almost ten blocks away, yet he was there within five minutes. Either he drove like a maniac to get there, which would mean he still cared, whether she lived or died, at least. Or...

"How did you get here so fast?" Jordan asked, hoping foolishly that it was option A. He looked away and stood up. "There was hardly any traffic on the roads. What's that?" He asked, spotting the picture of them on her table and picking it up. He studied the picture with an expression like he was trying to remember when it was taken.

" Almost a year ago, now. Time flies, huh?" Jordan said, standing up and shoving down the bitter taste his words left in her mouth. " I didn't think anyone captured the moment, though. I wonder who took it?" She asked, trying not to think about how good his cologne smelled, or how hot he looked with his hair stuck up in all directions.

"Probably the killer. If he's coming after you, he's probably been watching you and me for months. Brings happy thoughts to mind, hmm? Well, I'll call in a team to check out the place. You had better call a friend and stay with them until we catch this guy." Woody opened his phone and began dialing.

"We were friends."Jordan muttered under her breath, fighting back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Woody, what if this doesn't blow over? He said he'd be back for me. I can't stay with anyone from the morgue- and Garrett is out of the country- where do I go?"

"I'll ask if there's anyone- Yeah, this is Hoyt. I need a clean up crew at Jordan Cavanaugh's apartment. The killer was here." He paused. "Yeah, she's fine, but she needs somewhere safe to stay until this all blows over." He paused again, running a hand down his face. "Chief, I'm not a babysitter. She can't- Yes, sir. i understand. Hoyt out." He growled something about worst case scenarios under his breath and looked down at her.

"You'll be staying with me. We should get out of here before we wreck any viable prints." He said, and the 'babysitter' comment suddenly had new meaning. Anger, hot and fierce, rose in Jordan. He thought keeping her safe was _babysitting_?

"Never mind, detective. I have friends in Connecticut, I'll go stay with them. Give me five minutes to pack a bag and I'll be out of your hair. I wouldn't want to cut in on your busy schedule with something as worthless as my _life_." She turned and stormed into her bedroom, yanking open her closet door and pulling out a large suitcase.

She ripped clothes off of hangers, and threw them haphazardly into the suitcase, fuming. "Stubborn, stupid, uncaring, farm hick!" She muttered, accidentally tearing a button off of her favorite blouse. The tears came again, and one escaped before she could stop it. A hand grabbed her arm firmly.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. I didn't-" She stood up, glaring right at him. " Let me go, detective." Her voice was deadly calm. He shook his head. "I can't do that. I'm under orders from-" She tried to pull away, but he had her in a strong grip.

" Let go of me, Hoyt, or I'll-" He snickered, sizing her up. "You'll do what?" Without warning, she let loose with a hard right hook, connecting squarely with his stubbled jaw.

He fell back, rubbing his jaw. "I'll do that." She turned back to her suitcase. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wre aroud her waist, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed no more than a child. "You're coming with me if I have to chain you in my- bathroom." He warned, carrying her out of the apartment and down the hall.

Woody dumped her unceremoniously in the front seat of his car and got behind the wheel. "You know, that hurt." He said, looking at her in the mirror.

"Join the club." Jordan muttered, looking out the window and keeping her mouth securely shut.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for their praise! **


	6. Chapter 6

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 6

Woody sat on the couch in his living room, going over the events of the day in his mind. Jordan, the woman of his derams, was in his bed. And he wasn't. She had punched him, and his jaw was swollen and sore. He held an ice pack over the darkening bruise, cursing his large mouth. For someone so petite, she sure knew how to throw a winning punch.

After he had literally carried her out to his car and strapped her in, he had driven her in sullen silence to his apartment. She had jumped out of the car and stormed up into his room and slammed the door, and he hadn't heard from her since. He kicked himself for what he said now, because any chance he might have had with her was gone. The look in her eyes when she realized he was talking about her was one of absolute devastation, that was quickly replaced by intense anger.

He was such an idiot. The woman he loved with all his heart was in the other room, while he sat out here and beat himself up. Maybe if he went in there and begged her forgiveness... She'd what? Probably punch him again and shove him out the door, and he deserved it.

"Go to sleep, Woody." He muttered to himself, pulling the threadbare blanket over his head and groaning. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight.

Woody woke up the next morning, seriously considering handcuffing Jordan to his headboard. He could legally do it for her own safety, but then any chance he had of making it up to her would be gone forever. He knocked on the door softly.

"Jordan? Can I come in?" He got no response. Time to try another tactic. "Jordan, I know I was way out of line last night, and I'm sorry, but this is as hard on me as it is on you. Please open the door." He asked, waiting. Woody heard her sigh, and footfalls crossing the room before the door opened wide.

He walked in, and closed the door behind him. He had an hour and a half before he was due at the precinct, and it was time for a little chat with his very hostile guest.

Sure, she didn't _look_ hostile, but he knew her well. Under that carefully calm facade, Jordan was seething with repressed anger. Woody tried a smile, but she just crossed her arms and waited for him to crack. Apparently, she knew him well too.

"Look, Jordan, I'm here because- well, besides this being my apartment-" He grinned at her, but she ignored his attempts at friendliness"I want to apologize. I was a jerk last night, and I don't know why." Woody continued. That was a lie. He knew well why he was a jerk. It had to do with the fact that he still resented her timing, and still wasn't sure if she meant what she said.

The side of her mouth quirked up in a sardonic smile. "You don't know? Want me to enlighten you? You're still smarting- why, I don't know- because you think I pity you because you might not get full use of your legs." She tightened her grip on her arms and took a deep breath before continuing.

She looked him straight in the eye. "Woody, what I said, I meant. I wouldn't care if you lost full use of your body, I would still love you. I...It just took me until that moment to be able to admit it to myself." Her eyes shifted to the ground, and she turned away. "But in saying that, you've lost my trust- and any chance you might have had."

Woody's heart broke at that moment. Before that, he had thought it was just a figurative expression, but now he knew. It was real. Tears filled his eyes, and he walked over to his closet, grabbing his clothes for the day while he fought a losing battle against his emotions.

After he had his clothes, and his emotions in check, he turned to see her watching him. "Jordan, all I can say is that I'm sorry, and I hope that I can eventually earn back your trust, because I... love you too." He quickly escaped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later, Woody was ready to go. He walked into the kitchen, finding Jordan drinking a cup of coffee at his kitchen island.

"I've gotta get going. You can take a shower, eat, just make yourself at home. Your clothes are over there in that suitcase." He knelt down beside her, needing to get his point across. "Jordan, you've gotta promise me one thing. You cannot leave this apartment.Your life is in danger, and if you leave, I can't protect you. Do you promise me you'll stay here?" He asked, and she nodded mutely.

"Good. I'll see you later, then." He gt up and left the apartment, sparing one last glance at the woman seated at the island. He would do whatever he needed to do to get her back.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Lioness Rampant your blush inducing comments! This is a tad shorter than I thought, but the this is kind of a half chapter. **

**Next chapter: Woody goes to Mary Richards' work to interview her co workers, while the killer stalks his prey... is Jordan safe at Woody's place?**


	7. Chapter 7

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 7

Woody called the precinct on his way to PanTech to question Mary Richards' coworkers and informed Chief Jefferson where he would be going. The chief muttered 'About time.' and hung up. The detective pulled up to the wrought iron gates that guarded the entrance to the wealthy testing facility, and flashed his badge to the burly security guard. The guard nodded and spoke curtly into his walkie- talkie. The gates slowly inched open as Woody waited impatiently.

The parking lot was packed with employee's cars, and Woody had to cruise around for five minutes before he finally found a spot to park his car.

The building was a large, glass five story monster, with huge glass doors surrounded by blinding green-ness. Woody whistled as he scanned the immaculate grounds. Not one weed dared to peek through the pristine green grass, and all the shrubbery was perfectly groomed.

He entered the building and was immediately lost amoungst all the hustle and bustle. "Um, are you lost?" A small, feminine voice asked from behind him. Woody turned around to see a petite blonde with thin lensed glasses covering pretty bright blue eyes, and wearing a lab coat. Her I.D. card read 'Dr. Carole Benning'.

He smiled and flashed her his badge. "Hi, I'm Detective Woody Hoyt. I'm here to talk to Mary Richards' coworkers." He told her, and her blue eyes filled with tears at the murdered woman's name.

"She worked with me up on the fifth level. Botanical pharmacology." She said, walking over to an elevator. Woody followed her, and stepped onto the elevator behind her. Dr. Benning was a good a place as any to start his investigation, he supposed.

"So, you knew Ms. Richards?" He asked gently, and she nodded. "Like I said, we worked together up the fifth floor. She was one of the five people hired right out of university by the company bigwigs a couple of years ago." She looked up at the detective, a hint of pride warring with the grief he saw there.

"I was one of the five too. Anyway, we hung out together on weekends, hit the bars, you know? At least, until a few weeks ago. She suddenly started going straight home after work, which was strange, since she used to be the life of the party, drinking everyone under the table, and became really reclusive." The tears were back, and she quickly wiped them away on her sleeve.

"I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, but she wouldn't. She just said that it was nothing, she was going to the police in a few days if it didn't stop. That was three days ago." She looked at the ground.

Woody tried to hide his excitement. That was a start! "Was she close to anyone else here, maybe someone that she might have told about her... troubles?" He asked, and Dr.Benning chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"The only person who comes to mind would be her priest, Father Mark Worthy. He preaches at St.Catherines downtown, I suggest you try him. Spending any more time here would be a waste of your time."She gazed into Woody's eyes with a burning hate.

"Get this bastard, detective. He deserves to rot. In jail or in a coffin, I don't care. Just catch him." The elevator doors opened, and the doctor left him with his thoughts. Woody stepped out of the elevator on the first floor.

"Well, I guess I'm going to church."

St.Catherines was a wealthy, large, cathedral type of church, with soaring ceilings, stained glass windows, and pews made of cherry wood. There wasn't a lot of natural light to begin with, but the overcast sky made the church seem dark and dangerous- well, mysterious, anyway.

Woody cleared his throat as he walked up the aisle to the grand crucifix at the front of the room. "Father Worthy?" He called, voice echoeing eerily.

"Yes?" A smooth, somewhat snakelike whispered as a tall, thin man in priests robes marerialized out of the shadows. "Sermon is not until eight o'clock tonight."

Woody showed the priest his badge. "Detective Hoyt, Boston PD. I'm here to ask you some questions about Mary Richards. She was a member of your congregation." He looked impassively into the priest's eyes, gauging his reaction to his next comment. "At least, she was until she was found murdered in the park a few days ago."

Father Worthy's eyes slid to the wood floor. "Yes, I had heard. I was going to extend my deepest sympathies to her family, but I couldn't fin them. She was a victim of the Cross Killer, right?" Woody sighed in annoyance at hearing the foolish name the press vultures had tagged the killer with.

"Yes, she was. I was wondering if maybe she had said anything to you about anything out of the ordinary?" He asked, but the priest shook his head no.

"The only time I ever spoke to Miss Richards was when she would come to the confessional. She was at the confessional at least once a week, repenting her sins. She was certainly a sinner. Always the same things..." He broke off, sighing deeply. "I tried to help her, steer her life onto the right track, the Christian track, but she just couldn't seem to get it right. I will pray that her soul finds the peace she was deprived of in life."

Woody tried not to bash his head off of the pew in front of him. Either this priest was a great liar, or he wasn't the killer. He was seeing a pattern in the killings, though. All of the women killed were viewed as sinners in the way they led their lives. The two prostitutes who were killed had premarital sex with men they weren't involved with. So far, no boyfriends or husbands had come forward to c;aim Mary Richards' remains, and Woody would bet his badge that Mary Richards had frequented the bars around town. That made things a tad easier to deal with.

"...religious?" Woody returned to reality just as Father Worthy was finishing a question and looking at him expectantly. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked the priest, who looked annoyed that he wasn't listening. "I asked if you were religious."

Woody shook his head. "I went to a Catholic church with my family when I was younger, but I don't know what I believe anymore." He gazed at his watch. "Thank you for your time, father. I have to get going."

The priest nodded. "I'm sure you have a busy schedule, detective. I hope you find the killer. Those women didn't deserve to die." Woody's head snapped up, and he narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't released to the public, father. Now, how would you know about the first two murders?"

Worthy suddenly looked nervous, like a mouse caught in a trap. " I...Um... can't talk about that. Good bye, detective." He turned to hurry off, but Woody grabbed his arm and held him still.

"Oh, yes you can. My lips are sealed." Woody said. The priest shook his head. "No, detective, I can't. Let me go." Woody held on a moment longer, but had to let go. He sat down on the bench and dragged his hand down his face. He had to get this guy. It was bad enough he was killing people, but now that he was after Jordan... If something happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

**A/N: I have no idea if there is actually a type of science called 'Botanical Pharmacology', but it sounded good. sorry I took so lonh to update, but now that school is back in, I have less time to write. i hope it was worth the wait! you know the drill, read and review! come on, you know the pretty little button calls to you. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 8

Jordan flopped down onto Woody's couch after calling Slokum to explain that she wouldn't be in to work in a few days. He wasn't too pleased, but that was just too bad. She tried to sort out what she was feeling. On the upside, Woody had said he loved her, but his motives weren't exactly trustworthy. What if he said it just to make sure she stayed put like a good little victim? If that was it, she was out of there. Like she had told him, she had friends in she could stay with, even brush up on her skiing skills.

But what if he actually meant it, and she pushed him away again? She groaned and ran a hand down her face. When people said love was complicated, they weren't kidding! Maybe things would be simpler if she just... left. They could both get on with their lives, unhampered by this emotional train wreck that seemed to follow them around.

"No, that wouldn't work." Jordan muttered, getting back up and pacing around Woody's living room. She was really trying to stay mad at him for his comments yesterday, but it was so hard to stay mad at the lovable detective, with his blue eyes and hair that made you want to mess it up even more...

She grabbed the remote and turned on the television, hoping to find something engaging enough to keep her mind off of her unwilling host.

"Five hundred channels and absolutely nothing on. Figures." She muttered in annoyance, ten minutes later, and switched off the tv. She got up and wandered over to Woody's movie and DVD rack. Some people said that you could tell a lot about a man by what movies he watched. Woody's shelf was populated by an even mix of disney flicks like 'Toy Story' and action flicks like 'Fast and the furious'.

"Not helpful, Woody." Jordan muttered, looking shamelessly through drawers and leafing through magazines. In a kitchen drawer, she came across a picture of them taken around two years ago.

Jordan remembered the day it was taken like it was yesterday. They were in central park, and there was a guy taking pictures of couples for two dollars. He had mistaken her and Woody for a couple, something Woody found hilarious. At the time, Jordan had as well. He'd handed the guy a two dollar bill and pulled her into an encompassing bear hug. They were grinning like there wasn't a care in the world.

Jordan smiled and put the picture back carefully where she found it. She looked up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was lunchtime and quickly realized how hungrey she was. Woody's cupboards were woefully lacking in anything edible- at least to her, creamed corn and taco shells didn't constitute a good meal.

Without thinking, she picked up the phone and called Lily. It was her day off, surprisingly. No one figured Sloakum was nice enough to give his new 'personal secretary' a day off, but after a full blown yelling match with said secretary, he agreed to one day a week.

After two rings, Lily answered. "Hello?" She said in the middle of a yawn. Jordan chuckled. "Don't tell me I woke you up."She accused.

"Jordan! Are you ok? Seely called yesterday and told me your apartment had been broken into, since he knew we were friends. Where are you?" The younger woman cried.

Jordan didn't know how much she could tell her, but she didn't care. Lily would keep her mouth shut. "Well, it seems I'm the new target of the serial killer. He waited for me to get home last night and jumped me. I'm fine, Woody showed up just in time. Do you want to go to lunch with me? You'd have to pick me up, since I'm at Woody's until this thing blows over, and I'm not allowed out of the apartment on my own." She asked.

"Uh, sure. But I thought-" Jordan interrupted. "I'll tell you everything when we get some food, I promise."

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." Lily replied, and they hung up. Jordan went back to her wandering until Lily buzzed the intercom and Jordan let her up. She grabbed her coat and pulled open the door just as Lily was raising her fist to knock. She put her hand down and hugged Jordan.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, holding Jordan at arm's length ans searching her face with her eyes, not quite believing that the ME was alright.

"I'm _fine_. Well, actually, I'm starving, so let's go!" Jordan was almost out the door when she realized that she should leave Woody a note, in case he came home for lunch and freaked when he found her gone. She grabbed a notepad and scribbled that she was going to lunch with Lily at the cafe on the corner and would be back by one thirty.

"Now we can go." She said, locking the door behind them and heading to Lily's car. They were sitting down in the restaurant when Lily's curiousity got the better of her.

"So, why are you staying with Woody? I thought you two were on less than speaking terms." She asked, sipping her tea. Jordan frowned, chewing on a breadstick.

"Well, he didn't really want me to stay with him. But we're more or less getting along. I haven't killed him yet, so I think we're doing pretty good." Jordan said, and dug into her burger.

Lily chuckled. "The sooner you two realize you two finally stop fighting the inevitable and realize you're perfect for one another is the day we'll all be happier. The sexual tension between the two of you could be cut with a knife. What I don't understand is why you two... Hi, Woody." She finished, smiling up at someone behind Jordan.

Jordan grimaced and turned in her chair. "Hey, Farm boy. Something you wanted?" His eyes flashed dangerously at her comment, but he didn't reply to it.

"Jordan, maybe you don't understand me when I say I'm looking out for your welfare. Maybe you'll understand this. The CHIEF told me to keep you safe, why, I don't know, but now you're coming with me back to my apartment." He said.

Jordan wanted to argue, puff up about how she didn't have to listen to him, but something in his murderous gaze told her she should heed him for once.

Lily tried to hide her grin behind her hand, but it didn't quite cut it. "You two go ahead. I'll just finish up my salad.." Without a word, Jordan followed Woody out to his car and sat silently in his passenger seat until they were back in his apartment. Then she let loose.

She slammed the door behind her. "I don't know where you get off thinking you can tell me what to do, _detective-" _Before she could continue, Woody had stalked over to her, making her back up until her back hit the door.

"I'm sorry that you think I'm doing this for some kind of perverse pleasure, _Dr. Cavanaugh,_ but try to get tjis through your thick skull: I don't want you to get hurt." He stared at her, icy blue eyes boring into her soul. It was at that moment that Jordan felt something inside her break, and in one smooth movement he was right in front of her, his musceled chest pressing into her.

Seemingly in slow motion, he grabbed her face and pulled her lips up to his for a soul sucking, tonsil-touching kiss. Jordan was sure her heary was about to pop out, it was beating so hard. It was a good thing his arms were sliding down to her waist and holding her up, because without them, she was sure her knees would have given out.

Jordan thought she heard footfalls behind them, but she wasn't too sure of anything right then. She regretted looking a second later when the sickening sound of something hard cracking into a human skull assulted her ears, and Woody fell like a sack of potatoes.

All she saw was a fist coming at her face, and fast, before everything went black.

**A/N: thanks again for all the reviews, i didn't think this would be as well liked as it is. Thanks for the tip to turn on anon reviews, now if I can figure out how too... lol.**

**Next chapter: it will be a split Woody/ Jordan chapter. Will Woody manage to find Jordan before her time runs out? Let's hope so**


	9. Chapter 9

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 9

"Ohhh... Jordan!" Woody snapped awake and sat up, but immediately regretted the action when a lance of pain flashed through his head.

He forgot his pain when he looked around and Jordan was no where to be found. Woody struggled to his feet and slowly searched every room for her. When there was no sigh of her, a cold finger of fear ran it's way down his spine. The worls spun and he stumbled, feeling the back of his head. The hand came away sticky with blood.

"Chief, this is Hoyt. He got Jordan." Saying it made it seem so much more final. This was all his fault. If he had've been more careful, maybe she wouldn't be kidnapped, maybe even dead by now. The killer could be dropping her body off in the park right now, for him to find...

His heart clenched at the thought, and he had to close his eyes to banish the image from his mind. "What are you talking about, Hoyt? Dr. Cavanaugh is with you!" Jefferson cried, sounding annoyed at the interruption._ Rub it in a little more, it isn't as if I don't hate myself enough._ Woody thought bitterly.

"Not anymore, Chief. He knocked me out and took her." Woody shrugged into his coat and grabbed his cane, heading out the door. He knew the first person he was going to shake up: Father Worthy. Woody was sure he could get the information he needed out of the priest with the current events.

"Well, where are you heading, Hoyt?" The chief asked, obviously hearing the detective start his car. Woody pulled out into the busy street, ignoring the angry honk of the car he cut off as he sped towards St. Catherines.

"I'm checking out a potential lead. I'll keep you apprised." He hung up, mind already elsewhere. Like where Jordan was right then, and what was happening to her. He couldn't get the horrible image of Jordan, bound, gagged, and terrified, but resisting with the fiery spirit he loved- and loathed, sometimes,- so much about her, on some dirty, dank basement floor.

"Hold on, Jordan." Woody said through clenched teeth, parking on the street beside the church. He stormed into the room, and spotted the priest kneeling before the crucifix, praying. Without any word of warning, Woody grabbed Worthy by his collar and slammed his lean frame against a pew.

"Now, Father, my patience has worn to nonexistance. So, tell me _who the hell it is!"_ He growled, his voice low and dangerous, as his hands tightened on either side of his immaculate white collar.

Worthy was visibly shaking, his eyes dashed from one end of the church to the other, no doubt looking for a savior to pry the crazy detective off of him. "I... I already told you, detective. I cannot tell you what you want to know." He stuttered, swallowing so his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Father, he has the woman I love. If she dies, I'll have nothing to live for." He leaned forward to whisper in Worthy's ear. "And let me tell you, Father, if she dies, you'll be the first one I come after. There's no place you could go that I couldn't hunt you down. So. Are you going to help me catch a killer, or not?"

When Jordan opened her eyes, it was dark, and her wrists and ankles were feeling cramped. At first, she thought she was in a coffin and almost panicked, but after a calming deep breath, she realized that she wasn't. She still had no idea where she was, but a least it wasn't a coffin.

She tried to stretch out the kinks in her joints, but she found that she couldn't. Something held her back. Upon further examination, when her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she realized that she was bound with rough cord, ankles to wrists. A flash of fear hit her like a sledgehammer when she remembered what happened.

Woody, kissing her- god, that man could kiss!- and then being hit with something. She hoped he was all right, and that the kidnapper didn't hurt him.

She looked around, seeing she was in a small, windowless room, not much bigger than a jail cell, with a door with a barred place at the top.

"Hey! Hey, anyone here?" Jordan yelled. If she was to be a prisoner, she would at least make sure her captors knew she was there. "I'm pretty sure you're violating at least one law, this room dosen't have a window! What am I supposed to do if there's a fire?" She strained againast her bonds, but the ropes were tied securely.

The wood slab in behind the bars slid across, and a pale, white male face with a receding hairline and beady little eyes hidden behind thick glasses appeared. "You're awake." He said, a voice that she remembered from the break-in at her apartment. The door opened, and he walked in. He cut her bonds with a military-issue K-bar knife, and stepped back.

_Bad move, buddy._ Jordan thought, viciously. She leaped forward, trying to catch him off guard, but he was quicker, backhanding her hard enough to split her lip and make her jaw sting.

She hit the floor with a resounding thump, wiping away the blood. "My cop friend will be out for your blood for that one. Why do you go after women? Does it make you feel powerful, poisoning them and watching them die from a safe distance? You coward!" She spit, earning a sharp kick to the ribs for her troubles. Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh as she felt a rib crack.

"You should learn your place, woman. I'll teach you to be humble before the end of this. You should eat, keep your strength up. You will need it." He said, putting a bowl of soup and a glass of water on the floor and retreating back out the door. Jordan eyed the meal hatefully, and a second later, the bowl and glass shattered against the wall.

Jordan curled up into a ball, and did something Jordan Cavanaugh rarely did: prayed that Woody would find her soon.

Woody held the priest still, waiting impatiently for the priest to tell him what he wanted to know. Sighing, Worthy went limp.

"I suppose God would not want a killer to be protected. I can only pray that his soul finds peace." Woody let him go and backed away, secure in the knowledge that the priest would tell him the killer's identity. "His name is Steven Weatherly. He is a devout christian, a strong voice in the community. But he perhaps reads the scriptures a bit too zealously. About a month ago, he started missing services, and when he did come, he came straight to the confessional. 'Forgive me Father, for I have sinned'." Worthy said bitterly.

"He said he had committed a terrible crime, but it was in the name of our lord Jesus Christ, so it had to be done. I tried to get him to tell me what he had done, but he wouldn't. The next day, the first victim was found. After that, he didn't return to the church. I thought he had gotten some help for himself, but then the next body was found, and... I have been consumed by guilt since."

A deep sigh escaped Woody. "Thank you, Father. I promise we'll get him." He turned and walked as fast as he could to his car and sped to the precinct.

Woody ran in, straight to the precinct's computer expert. "Run a check on a Steven Weatherly. He's our killer." The guy, barely out of college, did as he was asked, and a pictuer popped up on screen of a heavy man with thick glasses.

Woody scanned for an address. 134 Pinecrest drive, out in the suburbs that ringed Boston. "Thanks, kid. I owe you one." Woody told him, running into the chief's office.

"Sir, I need a team to infiltrate this address. He's the killer, and I know he has Jordan. I know this is slightly unorthodox, but I need to be on this team. I need to know she's... please." Woody said, putting his hands on Jefferson's desk. The chief thought it over for a second, then nodded.

"What do you need?" He said with a sigh. " A small team should do it, chief. ASAP. She might not have a lot of time." Woody said, shifting his weight.

"Now, this is only happening on one condition, Hoyt. You're in the back. You'll not be leading the team, you will be a part of it. Do you understand me, Hoyt?" Woody nodded, not happy about it, but knowing that if he went in first, he was more likely to be shot because of his still healing injury than a healthy cop.

"Yes, sir. Can we get going?" All the cops Woody wanted with him were on duty, he would call them in and brief them on the situation. All of them had worked with Jordan at one time or another, so they shouldn't be hard to convince.

His thoughts would prove to be prophetic. They agreed quickly, and headed off to gear up. A half hour later, they were in a large van bearing down on the killer's position.

_I can't wait to get my hands on this bastard. I might just strangle him with my bare hands._ Woody thought, surprised by his own vehemence. He could also not wait to see Jordan with his own eyes, just to know she was okay. If they were too late... Woody would _definately_ strangle him. But he couldn't think along those lines for very long, since they were pulling up to the small bungalow and spilling out of the van.

"Use of deadly force is sanctioned, but for god's sake, watch who you're hitting. Let's move out." The forward team kicked in the front door while Woody and three other men and one woman headed around to the back and went in the back door.

They heard the forward team shouting at someone to get down, but Woody was focused on finding Jordan. He descended the basement stairs, gun cradled in his hands, and searched all the rooms. She wasn't there. He hurried back up, going into the living room. Surely he had her there. The forward team must already have her.

"Minozetti?" Woody asked, heart plummeting when the team leader shook his head. Woody spied Steven Weatherly, and advanced on him.

"Hoyt, there'll be plenty of time for that later." Minozetti warned, and the distraught detective stopped short. With a yell, Woody put his fist through the wall.

They were so close, just to be let down. The only question remained was: if Jordan wasn't there, where was she?

**Next chapter: Time is running out for Jordan. The killer's accomplice prepares to complete his partner's work, will Woody get to Jordan in time? R&R. and you'll find out! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 10

Jordan woke to a sound that sounded suspiciously like someone breaking down a door.Right above her head. She sighed in relief. Looked like she would be getting out of there after all.

She sat up, jumping to her feet, and immediately regretted the fast motion as her injured ribs screamed in protest. A voice was yelling ' Put your hands up! I will shoot!' , and it sounded suspiciously like that lieutenent Woody worked with sometimes.

"Hey! Hey! Down here! I'm down-" Jordan yelled at the top of her lungs. A crash like someone hitting the wall with something, followed by a yell of 'Damnit!' from none other then her detective.

_Her detective? Where did that come from?_ She thought, slightly amused. Well, as amused as she could be locked in a tiny cell-room and in pain from a split lip and coughing roughly from her injured ribs.

"Woody! Woody! I'm down here! I'm- No, don't leave! Don't leave!" She cried, but all noises had stopped and she was left alone.

Blinking back uncharacteristic tears, she started searching the walls for any telltale signs or bumps that would betray an exit.

After a half hour of scouring the walls from top to bottom and not finding anything, she slumped to the floor with an uncharacteristic sniffing back of tears. There was no need to cry, Woody would find her. She knew it.

She'd just have to trust in him.

"Woody! My god, what did you do to your head?" Lily cried, noticing the dried blood that had been hidden by a baseball cap. Woody had decided that Jordan's friends deserved an update, the hell with what the chief said, so he headed to the morgue.

"It's nothing. I came here to give you guys a heads up on what's going on with Jordan." He replied, shrugging off her concern. Lily shook her head. "You can tell us while I get Bug to take a look at that." She said in a no nonsense tone, turning to find Bug and Nigel and New Guy. Woody followed, not knowing what else to do.

When he had searched that house, he'd been so sure she was there. Now, as he looked back, he saw that he should have put a tail on him, and then he would have had her. Now, they might spend days, weeks, or even months trying to find her, and by then... it would be too late. The said hindsight was twenty-twenty. Woody figured it was probably better,

"Hey Bug! We have a visitor. Woody's here to tell us about Jordan. After you stitch up his head." Lily added, sending a lethal look in Woddy's direction while Bug simply checked out the wound, cleaned it, and put a few stitches in it.

"We caught the guy who's been doing the killings, and we had a lead on where Jordan was, but by the time we got there, she had been moved." Woody sighed, running a hand down his face before he continued. "Now we have no idea where she is. I'm guessing the killer has an accomplice which means she's still in danger." He finished bitterly.

Lily blinked. She thought they were fighting, but the way he was acting... oh, well. Who knew when it came to those two? She stepped forward and squeezed the detective's arm comfortingly.

"Have some faith in yourself, Woody. You'll find her. It'll just take time." Woody smiled a smile that felt fake even to him down at the optimistic grief councellor. He sure hoped she was right.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and short chapter, but the next one will be much longer. Writer's block, but it's all gone now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 11

Jordan snapped awake when the door to her cell-which was incidentally a trapdoor that came down from the ceiling, no wonder she couldn't find it- opened. Her heart jumped up into her throat, doing a happy dance all the way back down. Woody had found her!

She blinked in confusion when a skinny little man with a rat look about him descended instead of her tall, muscular detective.

He was carrying a tray laden with food and drink, the first real meal she had had since being kidnapped three days ago, and set it down on the floor in front of her. She smirked up at him. "Jeez, look at this. Room service! Better then Vegas." Her humour was wasted on the accomplice, who just sneered.

"Eat up, whore. I'm only keeping you alive until my master returns to kill you. He will want you to be fully aware when he slowly tortures you." The newcomer snarled, slinking back up the stairs.

"Wouldn't want to miss that." Jordan muttered, eyeing the food with a suspicious glare, but the rumbling in her stomach won over her initial uneasyness and she dug in.

The meal- stew with bread and cheese and water- was delicious after her imposed fast, but there wasn't enough to satiate her hunger completely, and she was still left weak and sleepy.

As much as she wanted to check out the trapdoor and see if there was a way she could trigger it from inside, she just didn't have the energy and slumped back onto the cold floor for another pain filled nap.

When she woke up again, it felt like hours, but she had no way to gauge the time in the dark cell with no watch or windows.

She tried to sit up, but a major wave of debilitating nausea hit her like a hammer and she fought down the vomit gthat rose in her throat. Her eyes rested on the tray, and it clicked: the bastard had poisoned her.

All that talk about keeping her alive was apparently just to placate her so she'd eat. But, she didn't know whether or not the poison was deadly. '_Maybe he's just trying to keep me-'_ She couldn't finish the thought, as her supper or breakfast or lunch rebelled and came up.

She wiped her lips, wishing for a glass of water to wash down the nasty aftertaste, but settled for scooting across to the other side of the room.

"Ohhh." Jordan groaned, feeling herself break out in a sweat. She raised her hand to check her temperature, and found that she was burning up. '_Okay, fever and nausea. What could this be?"_ She sifted through all the poisons she knew of and their symptoms, trying to figure out what he had given her.

Another wave of nausea interrupted her train of thought, and then she was so weak all she could do was lie her head on the floor and shiver.

_Woody, find me soon!_

Woody pushed himself even harder on the exercise bike, so sweat dripped down his face, staining his white shirt grey. He ground his teeth against the pain, and pushed for another couple of intense seconds, then pushed himself off of the bike and wiped the sweat from his head with a towel.

He took a swig from his water bottle, then threw it disgustedly onto the floor. Another day had gone by, and still he was no closer to finding Jordan. To be truthful- if only to himself- he was seriously starting to give up hope on ever finding Jordan.

But he wouldn't give up. He owed it to her to find her.

Christmas was fast approaching, but Woody wouldn't know it. Every christmas, he and Jordan would go out for a formal dinner, then go back to either apartment-they alternated every year- and open the few gifts they bought each other.

Woody was looking forward to tomarrow. The chief had agreed, after much persuasion by Woody, to let him have a little chat with the prisoner, and Woody planned on squeezing every little bit of information he could out of the scumbag.

**A/N: I'm trying hard to be nice to my Woody character, but it's so hard after the last two eps... gah.**


	12. Chapter 12

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 12

Woody resisted-barely- the urge to crack his knuckles in anticipationas he stared at the man who had Jordan held hostage somewhere. Luckily for Steven, Woody was behind one way glass, and couldn't see the bloodthirsty look of death he woreon his face.

"Hey, Hoyt, you're up. Just so you know, I've gone temporarily blind and deaf, so... do what you have to do." The guard told the detective, winking,but Woodyjust smiled a humorless smile and entered the room. The prisoner barely looked up, just started laughing as he recognized Woody.

"You must be here to beat you'r girlfriend's whereabouts out of me. You might as well just turn around right now, because you'll get nothing out of me." Steven said in his deceptively soft voice.

Woody took the seat across from him and propped his feet up on the table. "No, I'm not here to beat the information out of you. That would probably lose me my job." He put his feet on the floor and leaned over the table, an intense light burning in his eyes.

"But,I guarantee you, if you don't tell me where Jordan is, we'll have to let you go. Word of a priest who gave up information to a cop isn't all the substanciel. If that happens, five minutes after you're out the door, I'll be handing in my badge and gun and be on your ass. I won't need a gun for what I'll do to you." Steven's eyes had gotten as huge as hubcaps behind his thick glasses, just the reaction Woody was looking for.

"Now, as for _what_ I'll do to you when I catch you..."Woody stood up and went to stand behind Steven, bending to whisper in his ear. "...we'll let you image that. It'll be ten times worse when I actually get you. So, when you want to have a nice chat, you can tell the gentleman outside the door. You have a nice day, now." Woody pounded on the door, and when the guard opened it, he stepped through and shut it behind him.

"Leave him in there for about an hour, let him think over what I told him. In about twenty minutes, he'll be asking for me. I'll be in my office." The guard looked at him with new respect, nodding.

Woody sat down in his office, and his gaze fell on the phone. Lily was probably worried sick right about now. She deserved an update.

He picked up the phone and punched in her number, doodling on a spare scrap of paper while he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Her normally calm voice sounded harried. "Lily, it's me. I-" He heard her gasp on the other line. "Oh my god, Woody, did you find her? Please tell me she's standing beside you right now." Woody sighed.

"Sorry." A yell from the morgue interrupted what he was going to say. "What's going on over there?" He asked. A faint growl from the other side told him all he needed to know. "Sloakum. I swear to God, Woody, if Garrett doesn't get back here soon, you might be bringing me in for vehicular homicide. I'm _this_ close to waiting until he's going to his car, and... wait, I shouldn't be telling you that. How's the investigation coming? Any new leads?"

"Well, I just finished with the guy who kidnapped Jordan. Some one should be coming to get me right about..." He glanced at his watch, and couldn't help but grin as the secretary knocked on his door.

"Now. I've got to go, but don't worry. We'll have her back at work in no time." Woody hung up, wishing he could believe his own lies.

"So, Steve- you don't mind if I call you Steve, do you? Too bad. Anyway, you're ready to talk?" Woody said, leaning against the wall, trying not to smile _too_ smugly as he waited for the zealot to spill his guts-before Woody spilled them for him.

Steven smiled softly. " I will give you the location. It doesn't matter anymore, your girlfriend is already dead. Oh, you didn't know about my accomplice? That's too bad for Ms. Cavanaugh, that your detective skills are lacking." Steven stood up. "Tell me, detective, how does it feel to know that your incompetence has killed the one you love?"

It was like someone had opened up Woody's veins and poured a mix of molten lava and pure adrenaline into them. Before Woody could stop himself, he had the prisoner by the throat, and was slamming him up against the wall with no small amount of force.

"If she has one split hair on her HEAD I will kill you!" Woody slammed him again. "Where is she!" When he didn't reply, Woody increased the pressure on his neck, making him gag.

"Hoyt! You're going to kill him!" A detective burst into the room, trying to pull him off, but Woody held on with superhuman strength, blue eyes boring into Steven's corrupt soul.

" M... Hou.." Steven gasped out. "What was that?" Woody loosened his grip a bit, allowing Steven to talk. " A trapdoor under the rug in the living room leads down into a cell. She's there." Woody dropped him on the floor and ran for the door.

"It doesn't matter! You're too late, Woodrow! She's dead!" Steven yelled after him, but Woody didn't hear.

_Hold on, Jordan! I'm coming for you. Just hold on!_

**A/N- I apologize again for the wait between chapters, so I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks to all my reviewers! And I'm not sure if it's called 1 way or 2 way glass, I just guessed.**

**Next chapter: Will Woody get to Jordan in time to save her? Or will he be too late?**


	13. Chapter 13

Title:Jumping In

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Spoilers: Jump Push Fall

Angst/Romance/Drama

Summary: Just my take on what might happen post Jump Push Fall. Lots of WJ angst, so if you aren't a shipper... probably shouldn't read this one

Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 13

Woody knew he should wait for backup, but Steven's words kept playing over and over in his mind, like a recording, _She's already dead... There's nothing you can do, she's already dead..._

He practically ran for the door to the precinct. Stopping to grab his coat, he looked over his shoulder to the secretary. "Call the morgue and tell them Jordan's at his house. Then call an ambulance." Woody told her, and good woman she was, she immediately picked up the phone and started dialing.

Woody was in his car and speeding back to Steven's house, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming profanities at the drivers around him who seemed to be going at a snail's pace. The drivers were blaring their horns and waving fingers around, but Woody paid no attention. Jordan was hurt, and nothing would stop him from getting to her.

Woody's tires screeched as he pulled up to the curb, jumping out almost before the car was completely stopped, and ran up to the front door.

It was locked, so no one would break in while Steven was detained, but Woody just kicked it in and went into the living room.

"Rug, rug... there!" In the corner, a small, tattered throw rug covered a portion of the floor. Pulling it back, Woody revealed the trap door, as promised.

Seeing the door made Woody even more anxious to see Jordan. He hesitated, scared of what he might find. What if she really was... ?

_No._ He thought firmly._ This is Jordan we're talking about. She's fine. She's gotta be fine._

He pulled the trap door up, and stepped down the ladder. It took a second for Woody's eyes to adjust to the gloom. Without the light from the door shining in, it would have been pitch black.

A small moan from one corner drew his attention, and there she was. Alive.

Woody ran over and knelt down beside her, brushing a stand of tangled hair from her forehead.

"Oh, Jo, I'm so sorry." Woody muttered, taking in her ashen face, blue lips, and feverish state.

To his surprise, her eyes fluttered open. "W-Woody?" She rasped out, struggling to remain conscious as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here. Garrett's coming, and so are the paramedics, so just hold on for me, ok? Just a few more minutes." Woody told her, lifting her thin form in his arms.

" Never doubted you for a minute... farmboy..." She whispered, head falling back onto his shoulder limply.

"Jordan?Jordan!" Woody cried, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but barely. The faintness of it terrified Woody.

"Just hold on! Don't you dare die! Not when I've finally realized what an ass I've been. Damn you!" He cried, shaking her.

He didn't know what he would do without her. Five years they'd played their little cat and mouse game, dancing around each other and coyly flirting, just to back off when one got too close. Woody finally realized what made Jordan declare her love for him in his darkest moment, and it wasn't pity.

She really had meant it, and now he'd never get the chance to tell her exactly how he felt...

"Woody! You in here?" Garrett's voice sounded like wonderful music to Woody's ears. "Yeah, We're down here!" Woody lifted her up into Garrett and Nigel's waiting arms, pulling himself out next and picking her back up.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" He cried, pulling out his cell phone and laying Jordan down gently on the floor.

Garrett checked her pulse, frowning. "What did that bastard do to her? It looks like some kind of poison, but not one I've ever seen. That ambulance had better get here soon, she doesn't have much time."

Nigel walked over to Woody, who was watching the situation from the side. "You did good, mate. You found her. The rest is up to her." He clapped the detective on the shoulder, and went back over to Garrett.

The ambulance pulled up to the curb, right behind Woody's car, pulling a stretcher out of the back and running up to the house.

"Where is she?" One of them asked. Woody grabbed Jordan, putting her on the stretcher and following them into the ambulance. They tried to stop him, but the death glare he gave them was enough to melt a glacier.

"We'll be right behind you." Garrett told Woody before the doors closed. Woody nodded, and returned his attention to the woman lying in front of him.

"You her husband or something?" The spanish paramedic asked, a New York accent coloring his voice.

"Or something." Woody replied distractedly. The monitor Jordan was hooked up to was showing her heartbeat getting weaker and weaker, and it suddenly went flat.

"She's crashing!" The other paramedic yelled, pushing Woody to the back of the bus as they started doing CPR on her prone form.

Time seemed to slow for Woody as he watched. It seemed like a cliche later on, but scenes of their times together flashed through his mind. Jordan grinning up at him on the dance floor, Jordan forcing him to run that extra mile, Jordan, with tears in her eyes, telling him that she loved him and that he'd better live, because she couldn't live without him. Jordan kissing him in the desert...

**1 hour later...**

Woody paced in front of the ER doors, feeling just about ready to rip every hair from his head. Jordan had crashed on the way to the hospital, and the doctors had been working on her since the minute she was wheeled in.

There had been no news, and Woody just couldn't believe that no news was good news at this point. He kept expecting the doors to open, and a doctor to come out and shake his head.

"Woody!" A distinctly female voice cried, and he turned just in time to catch Lily, who had thrown herslef into his arms, crying.

She looked up, all tear streaked cheeks and red nose. "Is there any word yet?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Woody just shook her head, and Lily burst into tears again. Bug, Nigel, and Garrett joined them, silently asking the same question Lily just had.

The detective again shook his head, passing a sobbing Lily off to Nigel. "Nothing yet. God, they've been at it for the last hour now." woody ran a hand through his already messy hair, looking at Garrett with tortured eyes.

"I can't help but think that maybe if I'd left her with Lily at the restaurant, or insisted that the chief put her in Witness Protection, or something... maybe she'd be-" His voice broke, and he rubbed a hand over his face.

"You can't blame yourself. Do you really think she would have gone into Witness protection? No one could- can, damnit!- make Jordan do something she didn't want to do." Garrett replied.

The ER doors opened and a doctor in scrubs came out. He looked down for a second, sending everyone's hearts into the floor, but then he looked up and nodded.

"Yes!" Woody yelled, pumpng his fist into the air. Lily buried her face in Nigel's shoulder, another wave of tears overwhelming her. Bug and Nigel grinned, and Garrett just nodded back.

"Can we see her?" Woody asked, ready to sit at her bedside for the next month if necessarily.

The doctor held up his hand to stop the eager detective from running straight into the ER. "She's stabilized, but don't get your hopes up. She's still in serious danger. Whatever poison that guy gave her screwed her up but good. We've moved her to ICU, but she'll be under constant observation by nurses and myself at least until tomorrow.I'd like to tell you she'll be fine, but I can't."

Woody's jaw twitched. "I'm staying here tonight." he said. "There's no way I'm leaving this hospital until she's awake."

The others nodded. "Call us if there's any change, ok?" Nigel said, leading Lily away. Bug followed, but Garrett stayed behind, giving Woody THE look. You know the one, the one a father gives his daughter's first boyfriend when he meets him, and Woody shrank back a bit.

"I don't know the whole story of what happened between you and Jordan, and I don't want to, but I will tell you that you'd better get things squared away between you. If you don't, I'll do it for you." He told the stunned detective, walking away.

When Woody recovered, he chuckled. He planned on it. There was no way Jordan was getting away from him this time, even if he had sit on her and beat it into her.

Woody stayed true to his promise and waited outside Jordan's room in ICU. By the morning, the trash can beside the stiff plastic chairs was full of coffee cups.

The same doctor who had greeted Woody last night walked into the ICU, nodding to Woody before he went into Jordan's room. Woody watched him check her blood pressure and make notes on his clipboard before he came back out into the waiting room.

"She's doing better. It's remarkable! To tell you the truth, I didn't think she'd make it through the night, but she's a tough lady. She's a fighter." he said, shaking his head.

Woody grinned at her sleeping form through the window. "Yeah, that's Jordan. Stubborn as a mule. Can I see her now?"

The doctor nodded. "Sure, but don't get your hops up. She probably won't be awake for a while yet.", and Woody went into the room. He pulled a chair over next to her bed and sat down, taking Jordan's hand in his own.

"I knew you'd pull through, Jo. It'll take more than a religious fanatic and a little poison to do you in. I'll admit, though, that I was a little worried there for a while, but you pulled through." He chuckled at his rambling.

"I'm just glad you're still here. We'll figure this thing out between us." He gently kissed her knuckles, and layed his head down on the bed.

Some time later, Woody jerked awake when he felt the bed that was serving as his pillow moved.

He snapped his head up, yawning and blinking like an owl. "What the-?" He saw, to his endless surprise, Jordan struggling to sit up in bed.

"Nice to see you too, Farmboy. How about you help a girl out here and get me a drink of water?" She asked, and Woody gaped. It was amazing! Granted, she was still weak and looked like death warmed over, but she was awake! And being tyical Jordan, ordering him around.

W oody never thoguht he'd be so happy to have his bossy ME back. Needless to say, he brought her her glass of water with a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Jordan asked guardedly, taking a sip of her water. "Do I really look that bad?"

Woody shook his head, leaning forward and tucking her hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful." He got serious. "Jordan, when I thought I had lost you, I... well, let's just say I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jordan looked down into her drink. "Now you know what I felt like when you were wheeled into that operating rooom."

"And then I kicked you out of my life. Jo, I'm so sorry. I was being an ass. But god, if you really loved me, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Jordan looked up, fire in her eyes. "You're damn right you were being an ass! You know exactly how hard it is for me to open up to people, and then you go and do that! You broke my heart, Woody." She whispered the last sentence so softly, Woody wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What?" He asked, not quite believing his ears. "I SAID, you broke my HEART!" She yelled, catching the attention of her doctor, who was about to rush in when Woody kicked the door shut and locked.

"Hey! Let me in there!" He yelled, banging on the door. Woody shook his head. "We're in the middle of solving some relationship issues here. Give us a minute! Or an hour." Woody muttered, turning back to Jordan.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "Jo, I- I don't know what to say. I honestly believed you didn't care about me that way."

Rolling her eyes, Jordan shifted and winced, finger ing the bandage that covered her ribs. "You have to be the most clueless cop in the history of cops. Let me tell you again, so maybe you'll believe me: I, Jordan Cavanaugh, Love you, Woodrow farmboy Hoyt. That clear enough for you?"

A slow smile spread over Woody's lips, and he leaned over Jordan's bed, stopping when his lips are mere inches from hers. "Are you sure?" He teased, but Jordan was in no mood for teasing. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they finally parted, catcalls and applause came from the hallway. Nigel,Bug,Lily, and Garrett were outside, showing their approval. The doctor just shook his head and walked away.

Woody opened the door to let them all in and they all clapped him on the shoulder before going and talking to Jordan.

Woody stood in the background and stared at the woman he'd been chasing for the last five years. Who wuold have thouht it would take two near death experiences to finally get them together?

SMiling to himself, Woody knew one thing for sure: Nothing would tear them apart. he'd see to that.

THE END

**About time, I know. Writers block hit me and just let up when I saw the preview for next week. Thanks TONS to all my reviewers who hung in there through my annoying waits. Hugs to you all!**


End file.
